


Without you

by robotjellyfish



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It only took 4 days for Rin to realise he missed having Nitori around'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without you

It was almost suffocating the way Nitori clung to him, his persistence in always wanting to know if Rin was ok, always wanting to help. The way hat high-pitched voice would call him ‘Rin-senpai’ and the way his eyes lit up always so so happy to see him, to be with him, to talk to him. Not that Rin hated Nitori of course, he simply wasn’t used to it, wasn’t used to someone who so fiercely wanted to be a part of his life he would force his way into it. Sometimes, Rin felt, he just needed a break from it all. And that was exactly what he got. It was a Monday and Nitori was leaving.

Some relative of Nitori’s was getting married. There was going to be a big ceremony and there was still a lot to do so Nitori was heading off for a week. For a whole week Rin would have the room all to himself, for a whole week he would be able to get through a day without Nitori pestering him. He was almost looking forward to it.

“Are you sure you’ll be ok Rin-senpai? I still have time to run to the convenience store if you need anything,” Nitori fussed over him even as he was packing him own things. From his position slouched on his bed Rin watched the smaller boy hurry about their shared room, throwing his things into a duffle bag. There was always so much energy to him, it radiated off him so much so that it made Rin tired just looking at him sometimes. He would probably get on well with Nagisa.

“Okay….if you’re sure Senpai,” the reply was hesitant, as if he wanted to say something else but couldn’t. Rin didn’t bother pressing the boy. It was obvious Nitori didn’t really want to go but he had to and there was no point in Rin saying anything, nothing could be done about it. So abourt an hour later Nitori was gone and Rin was alone. The silence that fell was soothing, relaxing and Rin sank down onto his bed deciding to make the most of this time he had by taking a nap before practice.

The first day without Nitori passed like any other day for Rin. He went to practice, swan, got shouted at by Seijuurou the usual amount and then went back to his room to finish his homework.

The next day, Tuesday, was a school day, classes passed in much the same fashion. Niroti was a year below him so Rin had never shared any classes with him, but the other boy would usually hunt him down between classes and during breaks. Now though Rin could move peacefully between classes, enjoy silent breaks and lunches. It was quite a change. Although it did feel rather odd to go a whole day without speaking with Nitori, it left Rin feeling a little odd as if something was missing but he quickly brushed it off and went to practice filling his mind with swimming instead.

Wednesday he realised just how quiet it was without Nitori and by Thursday Rin was starting to hate the silence. It was too quiet without Nitori, not only during school hours but at night. Their shared room seemed cold and empty without the other occupant and all other sounds seemed strangely amplified. He wasn’t like Makoto, strange sounds in the middle of the night didn’t scare him but they did bother him meaning he wasn’t getting much sleep.

By Friday Rin realised just how alone he was at the school. He had no friends in his class, his brash attitude at the start had alienated everyone. He’d pushed them all away not wanting to know and now no one would approached him. Even at the swim club none of the other team members really talked to him. It had always been Nitori who reached out to him, talked to him, tried to make him feel included. Why had he ever thought he would be better off without that?

Rin now faced a weekend alone. Usually Nitori would invite him out. There was always a group going to karaoke or going to the cinema or simply going out to town and every time Nitori would invite him along. Nitori would ask Rin again and again to spend some time with his classmates and teammates. Several times Nitori had even tried to drag Rin along but then Rin would usually snap at him and Nitori would go without him. Those times Rin hadn’t cared about spending the weekend alone because Nitori would always be back in the evening but now he had to face the whole 48 hours alone. There was Haru and the others of course, but Gou had roped them into an intense training program and he didn’t feel he could intrude. They were friends now sure, but there was still that awkwardness inside him after all that had happened.

Rin had finished all his homework by Saturday evening and was left to amuse himself the only way he knew how. He swam. He practiced until his muscles burned trying to ignore the pain he felt when Nitori wasn’t there to hand him a towel or berate him for swimming too long. Nitori wasn’t there to remind him to take a break or hand him a bottle of water. Nitori wasn’t there and he missed him!

It was Seijuurou who saved Rin from drowning himself, forbidding the boy to come back the next day. Rin knew Seijuurou was only looking out for him, had he stayed in the pool any longer he most likely would have gotten a cramp. Still it irritated him, now he had to find another way to get through the next day.

Rin slept badly again alone in the room, the silence was suffocating. He had to get out. Rin spent his Sunday wandering around town, staying out until the sun had set.

Monday dragged on but there was a light at the end of the tunnel. He only had to get through his classes and ten Nitori would be back. Nitori had told him he would be back that evening. He had to be. Classes dragged on, as silent and lonely as ever. His lunch tasted bland, boring. It was too quiet. 

After lessons Rin hurried back to their room to wait. He sat on his bed, doing nothing watching the door. The day grew darker and he stood to turn the lights on, nervous. Why wasn’t Nitori back yet? Wasn’t he coming back today? No, Nitori had said he would be back.

It grew later. He felt the loneliness crush him.

He wasn’t sure what time it was when he finally heard a gently shuffling outside their door, the sound of someone trying so very hard to be quiet. It was probably a time that Rin should be asleep, it was late but he’d stayed awake waiting. Waiting for Nitori.

When the door opened Rin jumped to his feet, hurrying toward the other boy. He pulled Nitori into a tight embrace before the other even had a chance to step into the room.

“Ri-rin senpai,”came the nervous, slightly concerned reply.

“Rin-senpai…are you ok?” Nitori asked carefully, patting Rin’s back uncertainly. Now that Nitori was finally back Rin suddenly felt rather foolish. It had only been a week after all, maybe he’d over reacted just a little.

“I’m ok,” he muttered, though he didn’t let up his grip on the other boy instead hiding his red face against Nitori’s shoulder. They stood like that for a few minutes Rin too embarrassed, and Nitori too confused to say anything. Eventually though Rin felt the heat in his face die down and let go, taking a step back to Nitori could come into the room.

“It’s good to have you back Ai,” he said softly, so gently and sincerely that Nitori had to stop again his own pale cheeks flushing. He’d always blushed so easily. It was rather cute.

“It’s good to be back, Rin-senpai,” he replied, stuttering slightly his face growing redder as he hurried into the room, dropping his stuff off into a corner.

“Rin….you know…you can just call me Rin,” the red head said as he sank down on his bed again, watching Nitori and smiling at how full the room seemed all of a sudden. Now things were back to how they should be.

“Rin….sen……senapi….I’m sorry I can’,” Nitori tried, he had tried so hard to call Rin by his name alone but it had only made his face grow redder and his chest had felt funny doing it. Rin smiled, moving over to the other boy to ruffle his silvery hair.

“Don’t worry you’ll get there,” he chuckled, “How was the wedding?” 

“It was great, I have lots of pictures do you want to see!” Nitori said excitedly, latching onto the change of topic happily.

“Sure,” Rin laughed. Having Nitori around really wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr http://poisonedfortunecookie.tumblr.com/post/63651438986/without-you


End file.
